Undying Love
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens to Derek and the rest of the family when Fran is believed to be killed in an explosion, how will the family be able to move on, will they be able to move on?
1. Chapter 1

Undying Love-Ch 1

Dave Rossi watched as his wife paced back and forth while she talked on the phone, he could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong, he didn't know what but something was definitely up. When she ended her call she blew out a deep breath and walked across the Iroom to her very curious husband.

She said, "Dave that was Von and something's come up", Dave pulled her into his arms and said, "what's wrong Bella"?, Fran said, "she sounded horrible, she's sick and all alone and was hoping that I could come and stay with her for a few days". Dave said, "andddddddd do you want to go"?, she said, "I do, Von was there for me when my Hank died and with her being all alone right now it would make me feel good if I could go stay with her and help her for a while".

He kissed her lips and said, "I'll let the pilot know to fuel the jet", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you Bella, please call me when you get there so I'll know you got there safely". Fran said, "of course my love", Dave said, "I'd love to stay and help you pack but we have a meeting this morning and it's all hands on deck".

Fran kissed his lips and said, "I love you Dave", he said, "and I love you Bella, so so much" as he claimed her lips one final time before playfully slapping her butt and walking across the room. As he reached the door he said, "be good Bella", she laughed and said, "now what fun would that be my love", he shook his head and said, "later beautiful" and shut the door and walked down the sidewalk that led to his car while his beautiful wife headed up the stairs to get her bags packed.

When Dave walked off of the elevator and headed toward the bullpen he saw the team all heading toward the round table room, he said, "hang on a minute Derek I need to talk to you". Derek said, "save me a seat goddess", she winked at him and said, "sure thing sug" and he watched her butt sway as she disappeared into the room.

Derek said, "yeah man what's up"?, Dave said, "I just wanted to let you know that your mom is going to be out of town for a few days", Derek said, "why is something wrong"?, Dave said, "your aunt Von called, she's sick and asked your mom if she could come and stay with her for a few days", Derek nodded his head and said, "I hate to hear that aunt Von is sick but I know ma will feel better knowing that she's helping her after everything she did to help her after dad died", Dave nodded his head in agreement as they walked into the round table room to join the others.

A couple of hours later Fran was walking through the airport, she smiled as she grabbed her luggage and headed toward the exit, as she stepped outside she quickly waved down a cab. The driver got out and put her luggage in the trunk as she climbed in, he got back inside and said, "where to mam"?. Fran said, "32 Walnut Drive please", he grinned and said, "yes mam" as he pulled away from the curb.

What Fran didn't know was that she was being followed, in a car a few lengths behind her was a dark sedan and the man driving smiled and said, "she's here and heading toward her destination now". The voice on the other end of the phone said, "keep an eye on her and when she's in position you know what you have to do", the man grinned and said, "yes mam I do".

After the call ended he smiled and said, "I hope you enjoy today Fran Morgan Rossi because it's going to be your last"


	2. Chapter 2

Undying Love-Ch 2

In Chicago Fran smiled as she handed Von a bowl of soup, Von said, "ohhhh Fran is smells amazing, thank you so much for coming here to stay with me for a few days". Fran said, "you're very welcome my friend, very welcome" as she sat down beside her friend and said, "is their anything I can do for you, do you need me to go get you anything"?. Von said, "not really".

Fran said, "not really huh, so what do you need me to do, do I need to go to the grocery store, go to the post office, the bank", Von said, "ohhhh the back, shoot I forgot I need to go to the bank". Fran said, "no problem I can go for you", Von said, "are you sure I hate to bother you", Fran said, "it's no bother, no bother at all".

A few minutes later Fran was walking out of Vons house and walking up the street toward the bank, the bank was only 2 blocks away and it was a beautiful fall day so Fran decided to walk. On the way to the bank she pulled out her cell and dialed Daves number and after a few rings she heard, "hello beautiful, I see you made it safe and sound".

Fran smiled and said, "I did my love, I fixed Von some soup and am now I'm walking to the bank", Dave said, "walking, Bella isn't it cool outside"?. she said, "always my protector, no my love it's a beautiful fall day so I decided to walk, it's only 2 blocks away from Vons house. Dave said, "you must be getting close to the bank your signal is getting fuzzy".

She said, "yeah I'm here, well I better go, be a good boy", Dave said, "always beautiful, have a good day and I love you", she smiled and said, "you have a good day to handsome, I love you to". Derek walked over to Dave and said, "I take it that was momma", Dave said, "how did you know that"?, Derek said, "you have the goofy look on your face".

Dave said, "goofy look"?, Derek said, "yeah the one you get when you talk to momma, think about momma, talk about momma or", Dave said, "alright I get it son, I get it" as they headed toward the lounge. Derek smiled and said, "my mom loves you", Dave said, "and I love you mom, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me".

He then looked at Derek and said, "soooooooooo", Derek said, "sooooooooooo what"?, Dave said, "have you given any thoughts to settling down, maybe giving your mom those grandbabies"?. Derek said, "man not you to" and the two men were laughing when Penelope ran up to them and said, "guys you've got to see this" and they followed her to her lair.

As they walked through the doors Derek said, "where is that baby girl"?, she said, "that's in your nick of the woods hotstuff, that's in Chicago", Derek said, "yeah, yeah that's the back up the street from my aunts house". Dave said, "wait, the bank that's 2 blocks from Vons"?, Derek said, "yeah why"?. Dave pulled his cell off of his belt and dialed Frans number and got a busy signal.

He tried it again and got a busy signal", Derek said, "man you're scaring me, what's wrong"?, Dave said, "I was talking to your mom, she was going into the bank", Derek said, "you don't mean"?, he said, "I do". Derek said, "baby girl I need you to track mommas cell and please tell me where it is", she nodded her head and pulled up Frans phone, she said, "it's ohhhhhh hotstuff".

Derek said, "what is it baby, where is moms cell"?, Penelope said, "it's there, it's showing that it's at the banks address", he stood there shaking his head, he said, "no, no it can't be, she can't be there, she can't be there". Hotch had seen the explosion on the news and went to Penelopes office he said, "did you see" and he saw Penelope standing between Dave and Derek trying to console them both.

Hotch said, "what's wrong Garcia"?, she looked up and said, "it's Fran", Hotch said, "what about her"?, Penelope said, "she was there, she was inside the bank", Hotch looked at Dave and said, "Dave, Dave" as his friend slowly sat down on Penelopes couch. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "she can't be gone baby girl, she be gone", Penelope said, "sug just because her cell was at the scene doesn't mean that she was inside, she could have dropped it".

Dave looked up at Hotch as he said, "Garcia is right, Derek said, "we have to go, I have to go to Chicago", Hotch said, "Garcia let the rest of the team know what's going on and I'll have the BAU jet fueled and ready" as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and Penelope took off running out of her lair to let the rest of the team know what was going on so they could get to Chicago as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Undying Love-Ch 3

The entire flight to Chicago Derek and Dave tried to find out from Von if Fran had made it back home but every time they tried to call her cell they got a busy signal and Penelope was able to determine that her cell was at home. Derek said, "she must be trying to find ma", Dave said, "I hope she does son, I hope she does" as he buried his head in his hands.

Emily walked over and sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms as he broke down, Derek stood up and walked to the back of the jet with Penelope right behind him. He ran his hand over his head and said, "this can't be happening, this can't be happening, she can't be dead, momma can't be gone baby girl, she can't be" as he wrapped his arms around her.

Penelope ran her hand up and down his back and said, "don't give up hope Derek, just don't give up hope, we don't know anything", he nodded his head and said, "I know you're right but I feel so numb, so empty". Penelope said, "I know you are honey, I know" as she closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer for Fran.

While the team was on the way to the airport JJ had called Anderson and got him to go to Rossis address and pick up Dereks sisters, the girls arrived only a few minutes after the rest of the team. Sarah and Desi were sitting and looking down at a picture of them with their mom on their phones, the picture was beautiful, it was from Dave and Frans wedding and everybody was so happy.

Derek and Penelope walked back up and sat down in their seats as the co-pilot said, "we will be landing in a few minutes, please take your seats", Derek blew out a deep breath and shook his head. Penelope felt her heart breaking for Derek, Dave and the girls at the prospect of losing their wife and mother, she hoped that this was all a bad dream and that any time they were going to wake up.

After the jet landed they all headed to the waiting SUV, Derek, Dave and Penelope were in one and the others were in the second car as it pulled away from the airstrip. Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I'm right here sugar, I'm right here", he nodded his head and closed his eyes and said, "I know you are baby girl, I know you are" as they headed toward the area of the explosion.

When they pulled up they all got out and Derek and Dave ran toward the officers and after flashing their badges they were led to the head detective of the crime scene where they hoped to hear something about Fran. Dave said, "my name is SSA David Rossi and this is the rest of my team SSA's Derek Morgan, Emily and Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer and Spencer Reid and our data analyst Penelope Garcia".

The detective said, "my name is Matt Fielding, what can I do for you"?, Dave said, "we are here because my wife, agent Morgans mom was in this bank and we need to find out where she is, where did they take the survivors"?, Matt said, "I'm sorry but their were no survivors". Derek felt his heart drop and he said, "t t that can't be possible, my momma can't be dead, she can't be".

Derek heard somebody calling his name and he turned to see his aunt Von running toward him, he ran over to her and said, "please tell me that momma is back at your place and that she's safe, please aunt Von". Von cupped his face in her hands and said, "I wish I could Derek, I wish I could but she's not there, Fran isn't there" and Derek said, "n no, no it can't be, she has to be home, she can't be here, she can't be here".

Von pulled him into her arms and said, "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry", as tears streamed down Dereks face he said, "she can't be gone, momma can't be gone, she just can't be" as he broke down in his aunts arms. Dave was still talking to Matt and he said, "what do you mean their are no survivors, their has to be", Matt shook his head and said, "I wish that I could take you to your wife but I can't, their are no signs of any bodys in the debris, no bodys only things like clothes, cells and some hats and purses".

Dave said, "take me to where the stuff you recovered is", Matt nodded his head and said, "follow me", Reid went and got Derek and then they followed Dave and the detective to where the items were being kept. Matt said, "you're welcome to look through this stuff and see if you can find anything that belonged to your wife and mother", Derek and Dave nodded their heads and started looking through everything.

It only took a few minutes before Dave found Frans scarf, he knew it was hers because he got it for her while they were on their honeymoon in Paris, he said, "this is Frans" as he held it close. Derek found her purse and said, "this is momma's" as he opened it and saw her parts of her cell phone, he then looked around the room and said, "this can't be happening, this can't be real".

Matt said, "I'm so sorry for your loss, is their anything I can do"?, Hotch said, "do you have any idea what happened"?, Matt said, "yes we found fragments of a bomb in the back close to the vault". JJ said, "so this was what a robbery gone bad"?, Matt said, "right now we're not sure what's happening but that's what it looks like", Hotch handed the detective a card and said, "please keep us in the loop", Matt took the card and said, "I will and I'm so sorry for your loss" as he watched Hotch and the others lead Derek and Dave away from the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Undying Love-Ch 4

Everybody walked into Vons house and the smell of Frans soup was all through the house, Derek smiled and said, "momma made soup", Von nodded her head and said, "yes she did sweetie". Derek walked over and stood at the window and whispered, "please come home momma, please come home, you can't be gone, I can't lose you not now, please not now".

Von said, "I have plenty of room for everybody, I have several bedroom upstairs and several downstairs so please make yourself at home", Dave said, "thank you Von", Von said, "of course, you're all family and you are welcome here any time". Penelope turned around in time to see Derek walking out of the room, she followed and they ended outside in the backyard.

Penelope said, "handsome can I do anything for you"?, he said, "not unless you can bring my momma back", she walked over and sat down beside him in the swing and said, "I wish I could hotstuff, I would do anything to bring her back to you". Derek said, "this can't be real baby girl, she can't be gone, this is just a bad dream and we're all going to wake up and she's going to be here with us".

Penelope said, "I wish this was a bad dream but honey it isn't, she's gone, your mom is really gone", he stood up and said, "she can't be, no I won't accept this", Penelope said, "Derek" and he said, "NO BABY GIRL NO". They turned around to see Von walking up to them she said, "Derek this is all my fault", he said, "no, no aunt Von this isn't your fault, none of this is on you".

Von said, "I called your mom and asked her to come and stay with me for a few days, she was doing something for me when this happened to her so yes this is my fault, can you ever forgive me"?, Derek said, "this isn't your fault, my momma loved you and would do anything she could for you, for anybody that she cared about and you know that auntie", she nodded her head and said, "I know but" and Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "no buts, no buts".

Penelope weakly smiled and turned around and walked back inside to give Derek and his aunt Von some time alone, she walked over to Dave and said, "is their anything I can do for you, can I call anybody for you"?, he shook his head and said, "no but thank you kitten". Penelope said, "I'm here for you papa bear", he said, "I know you are and I love you for it" causing Penelope to smile as she pulled him into a hug.

Outside in the backyard Von said, "when I walked outside you were yelling at your friend Penelope", Derek said, "I didn't mean to, she's my world and I don't know what I'd do without her". Von smiled and said, "does she know"?, Derek said, "does who know what"?, Von put her hand on his arm and said, "does Penelope know that you're in love with her"?, Derek said, "what, how did you know"?, Von said, "trust me honey I've seen love before and the way you look at her and the way you talk to her and you're always touching her, it's obvious to anybody with eyes that you're head over heels with your best friend".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I better go apologize to baby girl", Von hugged him tight and kissed her cheek and said, "go to your baby girl, let her help you, let her help you heal". He weakly smiled and wiped away the tears as he turned to head inside, he had to apologize to his best friend, his solace, his baby girl, he had to make things right, he couldn't lose anybody else right now, he just couldn't.

When he walked back inside he saw her standing by Dave, he walked over and said, "can I talk to you for a minute"?, she said, "sure", she looked at Dave and smiled and then walked away with Derek. When they walked into the kitchen she said, "what can I do fo" and then he pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, please forgive me, please forgive me".

Penelope said, "honey their is nothing to forgive", he said, "I can't lose you Penelope, I just can't", she cupped his face in her hands and said, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" he sighed and then buried his face in her neck as the tears once again slid down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Undying Love-Ch 5

Over the next few days the team along with Von, her daughter Cindy and grandson Anthony traveled back to Virginia to make plans for a memorial for Fran, they wanted everything to be perfect for the woman that everybody loved. They had arranged Frans memorial to be at the church she went to, everything was set up so beautifully, just as Fran would want it.

In front of the church was two life size pictures of Fran, she looked so elegant, so beautiful and a smile was gracing her lips in both pictures, the church was filled with Frans family and friends that wanted to come be with Derek and Dave during their time of grief. In the front seat were Dave, Sarah, Desi, Von, Cindy, Anthony, Derek and Penelope who had her fingers intertwined with Dereks.

The second row was Hotch, Emily, Jack, JJ, Reid and Henry, everybody wanted to be there in memory of a woman that had made everyone's life better, she always had a smile and always had time for everybody any time day or night. The minister started the ceremony by saying, "Fran Morgan Rossi was an amazing woman, I knew her well, she was a woman with strong values and a kind and loving heart".

As he looked at the front row he said, "my heart is breaking for Dave, Sarah, Desi and Derek today because they are losing a wife and mother and my heart also breaks for the rest of her family and friends. Fran left behind a loving family and they are going to need your thoughts and prayers during this, their time of grief".

Derek could see the ministers mouth working but he wasn't hearing anything that was coming out of his mouth, he was sitting deep in thought, he couldn't remember if the last time he talked to his mom he told her he loved her. He closed his eyes and silently said, "I love you momma and I will love and miss you everyday for the rest of my life but I promise you that I'm going to make you and pops proud of me".

About an hour later as the memorial was coming to a close the minister said, "please join us in the dining hall for food and refreshments", he looked at the family and again said, "my thoughts and prayers are with you all and I'm here for you any time day or night, if you need anything please don't hesitate to get in touch with me".

As everybody filed out Derek stood there with his heart breaking, all he wanted to do was run from the church, he wanted to run and never come back because he didn't know if he could face life without his mom. Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "handsome would you like to go outside and get some air"?, he said, "yes please baby girl" as they walked out the front doors and headed up the walk toward the flower garden in the back.

Derek said, "I don't know if I can do this", Penelope said, "do what"? he said, "move on without her, she's always been there for me baby girl, she's always had my back, she's always loved me and she's never put up with any of my crap". Penelope smile and said, "your mom was an amazing woman and she raised 3 of the best people I've ever known, it was an honor to know your mom".

He turned to face her and said, "what would I do without you"?, she pulled him close to her and said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere", she closed his eyes and said, "I love you baby girl, you know that right"?, she said, "I love you to". He smiled and opened his mouth to tell her how much he truly loved her but that's when they heard Reids voice saying, "you guys really should come and eat something".

Derek sighed and nodded his head and said, "I can't remember when the last time was that I ate something to be honest with you", Penelope said, "that would have been early this morning, you had half of a muffin and a cup of coffee". He grinned and said, "I want to thank you guys for all being here with me, Dave and my sisters through this".

Reid said, "we're family Derek and that's what famalies do", Derek grinned and said, "that it is pretty boy, that it is" as they all three turned around and headed back inside to rejoin the others.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Undying Love-Ch 6

After the memorial service everybody headed back to Dave and Frans house, everybody but Derek, he wanted to be alone, he just wasn't ready to walk through the door to a house where his mom wasn't going to be. He was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when he heard a knock on the door, he said, "please go awayyyyyyyyy", Penelope said, "not gonna happen handsome, let me in".

He got up and walked over and opened the door and said, "sorry baby girl I didn't know it was you", he stood back and let her come inside, she said, "I wanted to check on you, see how you're doing". Derek said, "want something to drink"?. she said, "sure", he said, "beer, wine", Penelope said, "wine is fine handsome" as she followed him into the kitchen.

She watched as he reached up into the cabinet and got a glass, he then put it on the counter and opened the fridge door and got out the wine, he poured her a glass and put it back into the fridge. When he shut the door a picture caught his eye, it was a picture of him and his mom that was taken last Christmas, he looked at it and tears started streaming down his cheeks.

He dropped the glass and he jumped when it shattered on the floor, Penelope grabbed a towel and said, "don't worry about that handsome, I'll clean it up" and she got down on her knees and started cleaning up the wine. Derek dropped to his knees on the floor and said, "I can't do this baby girl, I can't make it without her".

Penelope pulled him into her arms and said, "I'm right here handsome, I'm right here", he said, "make it go away, make it stop, please baby girl, please make everything stop, I can't take anything else". They pulled apart and she cupped his face in her hands and she said, "I'd do anything to make this all a bad dream, to be able to do something, anything to help you, to make this better".

Dereks eyes fell to her lips, they were so plump, so perfect, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, at first she was shocked, she didn't do anything but when Derek deepened the kiss she moaned against his lips. They pulled apart and he said, "help me baby girl, please help me forget if only for a little while", she nodded her head yes as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers.

She pulled away and stood up, he looked up at her and she held her hand down to him, he put his hand in hers and followed her toward the stairs, as they reached the top of the stairs he felt his heart racing. They walked down the hall that led to his bedroom and when they stepped inside he pulled her to him and claimed her lips with his in a lust and need filled kiss.

His hands tugged her dress over her head and tossed it on the floor, he then unsnapped her bra in the front and as her breasts sprang free he said, "I love you" as he deled in to the valley between her perfect breasts. She threw her head back and moaned his name as he latched on to first her left nipple and then her right, he needed this, oh how he needed this.

Penelope laid back on the bed and as Derek hovered over her he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, he then quickly pulled his belt from their loops, he needed to be out of his clothes and inside her because if anybody could help him it was his baby girl. He leaned down and kissed her lips and he smiled against her lips as she pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips.

He slid his fingers down her body and found the top of her panties, he said, "how attached are you to these"?, she said, "rip them, I need you, I need you now Derek", he kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command baby girl". A ripping sound filled the room as he ripped her panties off and tossed them on the floor beside them and not being able to wait any longer he thrust himself inside her.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he slid in and out of her, she knew his heart was breaking at the loss of his mother and if she was able to help him even for a minute she was going to do it. Their moans filled the room as they worked together for what they both wanted and needed in the worst way, a strong cleansing explosive release.

Derek knew he wasn't going to be able to make it much longer and a few hard deep thrusts he exploded inside her and seconds later she moaned his name as she joined him in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both.


	7. Chapter 7

Undying Love-Ch 7

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, he felt beside him and felt that the bed was still warm so she couldn't have been gone long so he stood up and quickly put his clothes on and headed downstairs in search of his baby girl. When he got to the kitchen he saw that she was cleaning up the mess from the night before.

She looked up and said, "morning handsome", he said, "morning baby girl, what are you doing down there"?, she said, "cleaning up this mess, I don't think it's going to stain anything". Derek said, "Penelope we need to talk about last night", she said, "m m m maybe we should do that later"?, he took her hand and helped her up off of the floor and led her to the living room and said, "no we need to do it now".

He turned to face her and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the sound of somebody knocking on the door, he said, "maybe if we're quiet they'll go away". Penelope giggled when they knocked again, she said, "doesn't look like they're going away hotstuff, maybe you should answer it".

Derek stood up and walked to the door and opened it to see the team standing there, he said, "come in guys", they walked in and Reid said, "how are you doing this morning"? Derek said, "I'm doing better today, thanks pretty boy". JJ said, "I called Garcie but she didn't answer" and as they stepped into the living room Penelope said, "sorry sunshine I didn't hear my cell ringing".

Emily leaned in to JJ and said, "isn't that the same dress she had on last night"?, JJ smiled and said, "I believe it is", as they sat down on the couch Derek said, "have you talked to Dave or my sisters this morning"?, Hotch said, "we have, we're suppose to meet them at Monicas at noon".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and Reid said, "and we came to get you and Garcia and get you to go with us and before you try to say no we're not taking no for an answer". Penelope said, "lunch sounds good, I'll go home and grab a shower and change my clothes and I'll meet you guys there".

JJ said, "how about Em and I go with you so we can talk"?, Penelope said, "uhhhh well I don't" and Emily said, "good, we'll meet you guys at Monicas at noon" and before Derek could say anything the girls had Penelope and were gone out the front door, Reid said, "so Morgan how are you really doing today"?, he said, "honestly Reid I'm doing a lot better this morning, I was able to get some sleep last night".

Hotch said, "I heard from the detective covering the explosion", Derek shifted on the couch and said, "what did they tell you"?, Hotch said, "they found bomb residue in several areas of the bank". Reid said, "so they were planning on getting in and robbing the vault and then leaving but something happened and they weren't able to get out in time".

Derek said, "any idea how many people were inside the bank"?, Reid said, "approximately 30", Derek closed his eyes and shook his head and said, "those poor famalies, all of that loss and for what"?, Hotch said, "I don't know Morgan, I honestly don't know or understand and we probably will never understand why people do what they do".

At Penelopes apartment the three girls walked into the living room and Penelope said "I'll only be a few minutes girlies" and as she turned to walk away JJ said, "did you stay all night at Morgans"?, she said, "yes, yes I did". Emily said, "andddddddd"?, Penelope turned to face them with tears streaming down her cheeks and their hearts broke for her as she said, "I think I ruined everything with Derek", the two friends stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

JJ said, "no you didn't, Derek loves you Penelope", Emily said, "what makes you think you ruined things, what did you do"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and mumbled "wemadelove". JJ said, "sorry what was that"?, Penelope said, "last night he needed me, he needed peace, he needed something or somebody to hold on to, somebody to help make things better".

Emily said, "and how did you do that"?, Penelope sighed and opened her mouth as she readied to talk


	8. Chapter 8

Undying Love-Ch 8

Derek looked at Reid and said, "I'm going to go grab a quick shower and change", Reid nodded his head and watched as his best friend headed toward his staircase. Hotch looked at Reid and said, "is he okay"?, Reid said, "something tells me that he and Penelope went to the next level last night and he's afraid that he's ruined everything".

Hotch said, "he's loved her for so long and it was only a matter of time before it happened", Reid said, "true but knowing Derek and Garcia they are overthinking everything". Hotch said, "they are both thinking that they ruined their relationship and will be afraid of what to do now", Reid said, "I agree".

Reid said, "he's just suffered a major loss and his solace, the one person other than his mother that he always turns to was there for him last night". Hotch said, "right now we need to be there for Morgan, Dave and the girls", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Hotch".

At Penelopes apartment JJ said, "honey you didn't do anything wrong, you were there for him last night, he just lost his mother and you are his solace, his baby girl so you stop thinking that you did something wrong". Emily said, "he loves you", Penelope shook her head and said, "not the way I love him, he loves me like a friend".

Emily said, "you don't see what we see", Penelope said, "what does that mean, what do you see that I don't"?, JJ said, "we get to see the way he looks at you and Garcie he looks at you the way I look at Spence and the way that Em looks at Aaron". She smiled and said, "he does"?. JJ said, "yes honey he does, so go grab a shower and get changed and then we'll all go have lunch together as a family okay"?, Penelope hugged her friends and said, "thanks girlies" and then turned and headed toward her bathroom.

Derek was sitting beside his aunt Von while they waited for JJ, Emily and Penelope and Von said, "how are you doing this afternoon"?, Derek said, "I'm doing better". Dave leaned in to Hotch and said, "what's different about Derek today"?, Reid whispered, "we're thinking that Derek and Penelope finally got together last night but that they are" and Dave said, "probably both over thinking everything to death".

Von said, "your mom would want you to be happy, to move on with your life, maybe settle down and have a family of your own", Derek smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks auntie". Von put her hand on top of Dereks and said, "you need to tell Penelope how you really feel and the sooner the better".

Derek said, "what if she doesn't feel the same way I do", Von said, "no worries there, trust me, tell her", Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm going to tell her today, I was going to tell her this morning but". Von said, "wait, this morning" and Derek stood up as JJ, Emily and Penelope walked over to the table.

Derek pulled out Penelopes seat and said, "here you go baby girl", she sat down and said, "thanks hotstuff, sorry that it took so long, I couldn't decide what to wear". Derek smiled at her and said, "you look beautiful so it was well worth the wait" and Penelope smiled as she looked up as the waitress said, "my name is Tonya and I'll be your waitress today, would you all like something to drink"?, everybody placed their drink order and then when she came back with the drinks they placed their order for food.

Tonya smiled as she gathered the menus and headed to the back of the restaurant, Derek looked at Dave and his sisters and said, "how are you doing today"?, Desi said, "it still doesn't seem real", Sarah wrapped her arm around her sister and said, "I miss mom so much, I keep looking up thinking that she's going to walk into the room".

Dave said, "me to Sarah, that big ole mansion is so lonesome without her there", Sarah said, "if it's alright me and Desi would like to stay with you for a while"?, Dave smiled and said, "I'd love that". He looked at Von and said, "you and your family are welcome to stay with me for as long as you'd like, I have plenty of room".

Von looked at her daughter and smiled and nodded her head yes and Von said, "it looks like you've got more company, this way I can spend some time with my nieces and nephew and their wonderful family". Derek smiled and took a sip of his beer, he looked at Penelope and said, "baby girl would you like to dance while we wait on our food"?, she opened her mouth to say something and he leaned in and whispered, "we need to talk", she nodded her head and said, "yes, I'd like that".

Their family sat there smiling as they watched Derek hold out his hand and Penelope put her hand in his and helped her up from the table and led her across the room to the dance floor. Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek pulled her into his arms, he leaned in and said, "baby girl I need to tell you" and she blurted out, "I'm in love with you".

He smiled and said, "say that again", she said, "I'm in love with you and last night, well it was, it was everything for me", he said, "it was everything to me to, I came to you broken hearted and you helped me, you helped heal my breaking heart". Their family glanced back just in time to see Derek lean in and kiss Penelope gently on the lips, they all smiled when she returned the kiss and Dave said, "it's about time" as a huge smile graced his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Undying Love-Ch 9

As the lunch was coming to an end Dave said, "I have a good idea how about we have a family movie night on Friday and everybody can maybe stay the night so we can get up and have a big breakfast". Derek said, "sounds good to me", everybody else nodded their heads yes in agreement and JJ said, "Henry and Jack will love the movie night'.

Emily said, "of course you all know that we'll probably be watching Finding Nemo", Von said, "ohhhh Anthony loves that movie to", Cindy said, "how about we adults watching something funny like Madea I just love her". Penelope said, "I know, me to, she's so funny, I just love to watch her movies".

A few minutes later as everybody was walking out of the restaurant Derek leaned down and said, "I don't want to go home without you", Penelope said, "don't worry I'm not going anywhere just as long as your sure you want me there". Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm sure I want you there, if it were up to me you'd never leave again" causing her to smile as he opened the door to his truck.

Dave watched Derek open the door to his truck for Penelope he looked at Von and Cindy and said, "Fran always said that they'd end up together I just wish she was here to see it". Von said, "me to Dave", Cindy said, "something tells me that we're going to be hearing wedding bells soon", Dave smiled and said, "I believe that you just might be right Cindy" as they climbed into his car and pulled away from the curb.

When they walked through Dereks front door Derek shut the door and then he pulled her into his arms and said, "I meant what I said, I'm in love with you to Penelope, I have been for so long and after I lost ma I didn't want to take the chance on losing you to". Penelope rested her head against his and said, "I was afraid that you thought last night was a mistake".

He shook his head and said, "I'd never think making love to you was a mistake, you have no idea how long I've dreamed about being with you", Penelope said, "you've dreamed about being with me"?, Derek said, "you have been the star of a lot of my dreams baby girl, you put the wet in my dreams" causing her to blush.

Derek said, "so does that mean that you don't dream about me"?, she swallowed hard and ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "oh no I do, I definitely dream about you but last night was better than any dream". Derek kissed her lips and said, "that it was goddess, that it was" as he put his arm around her waist and they walked into the living room.

When they sat down Penelope said, "what do you think Fran would say about us getting together"?, Derek said, "she's be happy, she's known for a long time that I was in love with you". Penelope said, "she has, why didn't she say anything, for that matter why didn't you say anything sooner"?, Derek said, "I didn't think you'd want to be with somebody like me".

Penelope said, "somebody like you what do you mean"?, Derek said, "well baby girl I'm not the kind of man that you have been attracted to in the past so I didn't think I stood a chance". Penelope said, "oh you had a chance, believeeeeeeeee me handsome you had a chance, I would have dropped any guy I was dating for you but I didn't think you wanted me".

Derek said, "oh I've wanted you alright and losing momma made me see just how much I need you", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "you don't think we're moving to fast do you, I mean your moms memorial service was yesterday and", Derek silenced her by kissing her lips softly and lovingly.

When they pulled apart she said, "did you just shut me up by kissing me"?, Derek said, "yep and it worked didn't it"?, she said, "yes, yes it did" as she sat back on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. Neither of them realized how tired they were as they felt their eyes close and soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Undying Love-Ch 10

A few weeks later Dave still hadn't returned to work, he just couldn't bring himself to do it anymore, he was seriously thinking about retiring and moving away, he just couldn't take it anymore, He walked off of the elevator at the BAU he was met by Penelope who pulled him into a hug and said, "it's good to see you",

Dave sighed and said, "it's good to see you to kitten", as they walked toward the bullpen she said, "are you coming back"?, he shook his head and said, "I just can't, has Morgan come back yet"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "today was his first day back, he's not doing to good either".

As they walked up the stairs Hotch looked up and saw them and walked over and hugged Dave and said, "it's good to see you, how are you holding up"?, Dave said, "I'm here to talk to you about retiring, I just can't do this anymore, not without Fran". Hotch put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "please don't do this, take some more time, maybe go on a trip, please don't do something that you'll regret later".

Dave thought for a minute and said, "I'll try it a little while longer because I know it's what Fran would have wanted", Derek walked into the bullpen and saw Dave, Hotch and Penelope talking so he made his way to them. He said, "how are you doing Dave", the older man sighed and said, "not to good, I came to talk to Aaron about retiring".

Derek said, "you don't want to do that, it's only been a month since momma passed, please take some more time and think about it for a little while, momma wouldn't want you to give up on everything you've worked so hard doing". Dave smiled and said, "I know son that's why I'm going to give it another shot, I can't promise anything".

Penelope smiled and said, "welcome back papa bear", he winked and said, "it's good to be back kitten", their conversation stopped when JJ ran up to them and said, "we've got a case, a bad one" as she handed Hotch the file. He looked at it and said, "get Reid and Emily and tell them to meet us in the round table room".

JJ nodded her head and turned around and headed off to find Reid and Emily, Dave said, "what do you have Aaron"?, he said, "a serial killer in Oregon" as they walked into the round table room. He handed Penelope the file and she looked at it while they were waiting on JJ, Emily and Reid.

When the entire team was in the room Penelope said, "well crime fighters you'll be heading to Oregon, we have a serial killer who's killed not one, not two but three women in the past 24 hours" as the pictures of the women popped up on the screen. She said, "this is Stephanie Miller age 24 she was killed in her living room.

This is Amanda Schultz she's 24 and she was killed and found in her bathroom in the bathtub and our final victim was Rachel Timmons and she to was 24 and she was killed in the bedroom". Reid glanced down at the file and said, "it appears they were all strangled" as he looked at the pictures of all three women.

Derek said, "any other marks other than the ones around the victims necks"?, Penelope said, "none", Dave said, "any signs of sexual assault in any of the victims"?, Penelope said, "yes in all three but nothing came back when they ran tests". Emily said, "so he's not in the system, that's going to make it harder for us to catch".

Dave said, "harder but not impossible, with him on a spree he'll unfortunately claim another victim soon", Hotch nodded his head and said, "I agree, wheels up in 30". He then looked at Penelope and said, "Garcia you're coming to", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she turned around and headed out of the room with Derek right behind her.

Hotch said, "looks like we're going to need you on this one", Dave took a deep breath and said, "what are we waiting for let's go catch ourselves an unsub", Hotch nodded his head and put his hand on Daves shoulder as they turned around and walked out of the room to get their things and meet the others at the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Undying Love-Ch 11

After the team got to Oregon everybody minus Penelope and Reid went to the crime scene, Penelope went back to the police station to start her searches and Reid went to start working on a map of the areas in which the victims were found, Penelope was led to the room she would be using and she quickly started her searches.

Reid who was in another part of the police station put up a map of the area and put thumb tacks where the victims lived, they had been killed in an area of about 5 miles apart, He was standing there looking at the map when one of the officers said, "agent Reid", Reid turned around and said, "yes".

The officer said, "we just found another body", Reid said, "where was this victim located"?, he said, "she was found in her home on Locust Drive", Reid stepped forward and looked at the map. When he found Locust Drive he said, "it's around 5 miles from the others to", he looked at the officer and said, "do we have a name"?, the officer said, "yes, Mandy Meade".

Reid said, "can you please notify my team, I need to go give the newest name to our analyst", the officer nodded his head and said, "yes of course" as Reid walked by him and headed to Penelope. She looked up when Reid ran into the room and said, "we have another victim, a Mandy Meade".

Penelope typed her name into the computer and said, "I'll see what I can find on her", Reid nodded his head and she said, "what have you been able to figure out"?, Reid said, "all 4 victims were killed within a 5 mile radius". Penelope said, "all of them"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes all 4 of them".

Penelopes cell started ringing, she put it on speaker and said, "yes angel fish"?, Derek said, "I guess pretty boy has already told you about the new victim"?, she said, "sadly yes". Reid said, "Morgan when I looked at the map of the area I discovered that all 4 victims were killed in a 5 mile radius".

Derek said, "a 5 mile radius"?, Reid said, "yes", Derek said, "we're heading to the other crime scene now and should be back to the police station later". Reid said, "I'll keep looking at the map and see if I can find any other correlations", Penelope said, "and I shall try to work my magic and see if I can find anything that our victims had in common".

Derek said, "okay hit us up if either of you find anything", Reid and Penelope said, "will do" in unison as the call ended, when she looked up at Reid she said, "isn't that strange"?, Reid said, "what all of the victims being killed within a 5 mile radius yes that's strange, it makes me think that the victims are people that our unsub knew".

Penelopes computer started pinging and she said, "well according to what my babies are telling me all 4 of our victims were all members of the same counseling group". Reid said, "counseling group, can you tell what for"?, she hit a few keys and then looked up at him and said, "they've all lost a husband over the past year".

Reid said, "all of them"?, she said, "yes all of them", Reid said, "can you find out what happened to their husbands"?, she said, "just give me a secondddddddd" her computer flashed up an article. Penelope said, "oh how sad", Reid said, "what is it what happened"?, Penelope said, "their was a huge building fire and everybody that was home that morning died".

Reid said, "how many victims"?, she read a little more and said, "6 victims". Reid said, "I need you to work your magic and see if you can find the other 2 widows". She started letting her fingers do the walking across her keyboard and Reid said, 'if they are alive they are probably going to be the next victims".

Penelope said, "so you're thinking that the killer is somebody that maybe lost somebody in the fire", he said, "that's what I'm thinking", she nodded her head and said, "I'll check the obits and see if the men that died in the fire had any living family other than their widows, maybe that will help with the case".

Reid blew out a deep breath and said, "well it can't hurt", Penelope sighed as her attention went back to the computer screen as she kept looking for the information. A few minutes later she said, "none of the men had any other living relatives except", Reid said, "except who Garcia"?, she said, "nobody but Mandy Meade, her husband had a twin brother who seems to have fallen off of the grid after his brothers funeral".

Reid said, "nobody can fall completely off the grid can they"?. she said, "it can be done, it's hard because you can't have a computer, phone, passport, nothing that will help people be able to track you". Reid said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "sure thing boy wonder" as she watched him walk out of the room


	12. Chapter 12

Undying Love-Ch 12

Later that night after the team finally left the police station they headed back to the hotel, being married Hotch and Emily and Reid and JJ shared a room and Derek was suppose to share with Dave leaving Penelope alone in her room. Dave smiled at Derek and said, "why don't the two of you take this room and I'll take kittens room".

Penelope said, "are you sure Dave because I" and he held up his hand and said, "I'm sure Penelope, so now why don't the two of you order room service and have a good meal and then well then have a good night". Derek hugged Dave and said, "are you sure that you don't want to stay here with me, it's fine if you do, I understand what it's like man, I miss her to".

Dave said, "I'm sure, I'm sure", he smiled and said, "good night you two", Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and they said, "good night" in unison as they watched him walk out of the room. Penelope said, "he misses her so much", Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "I miss her to, everything seems so raw and I feel so empty".

Penelope turned in his arms and gently brushed her lips against his and said, "I'm here for you, the whole team are here for you, Dave and your sisters, you know that right"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do sweetness, I do". Penelope yawned and said, "I'm exhausted so how about you order us some dinner and I'll go take a shower".

Derek said, "how about you go ahead in and get in the shower and I'll order dinner from room service and then I'll join you in the shower", Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh I like the way you think hotstuff". She kissed his lips and then said, "don't keep me waiting to long", he said, "ohhhh I won't, I won't" as he watched her walk away.

Later that night Dave had just fallen asleep when dreams of Fran filled his mind, he could see her smiling, she was happy, she was in his arms and then she pulled away and started walking toward the bank. Dave said, "no Bella, no please", he then watched as she disappeared into the bank.

He said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and then seconds later the bank exploded knocking him to the ground, he woke up to the sound of Penelopes voice saying, "it was a dream Dave, it was a dream". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "it was so real, she was here, she was smiling and laughing one minute and then the next she walks into the bank and it blows up".

Penelope said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, he said, "I'm okay, I'm okay why don't you go back to bed and get some sleep, this case is going to be hard enough when we're fully rested". She kissed his cheek and said, "we're right next door if you need anything", he smiled and said, "I know kitten, I know" as he watched her walk through the room and go to the adjoining door, she waved and said, "night" as she disappeared through the door closing it behind her.

About an hour later Derek said, "no, no, please don't go momma, please", Penelope said, "hotstuff you need to wake up it's just a dream, it's not real, it's not real". Derek said, "noooooooo, please momma don't go in there nooooooooo" and he raised up said, "MOMMAAAAAAA", Penelope said, "it's okay handsome, it's okay" as she pulled him into her arms.

She said, "I'm here, I'm here", he said, "she's gone baby girl, mommas gone, she's really not coming back", Penelope rocked him and held him in her arms as the love of her life broke down in her arms. She laid him back down and said, "it's going to be okay Derek, it's going to be okay" as she wrapped her arms around him and just held him.

They laid like that for a few minutes before he finally drifted back off to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

Undying Love-Ch 13

It was still another week before the team finally caught the unsub, it was indeed the victims brother just as Reid had thought, they managed to catch him before he killed anybody else. He was currently getting the help he needed before he would be sent to jail for the murders he'd committed.

The team were on the jet heading back to Virginia when Penelope looked at JJ and said, "so what's Henry going to dress up as for Halloween, it is in a few days". JJ said, "he's wanting to be a minion this year", Penelope said, "awwww he's going to be adorable", she then turned to Emily and said, "what about Jackers"?, Emily said, "he's wanting to be a pirate this year".

Penelope put her hand over her heart and said, "awwwwww that sounds so cute, I can hardly wait to see my adorable little nephews Friday night". She then looked at Derek and said, "what about you handsome"?, Derek was deep in thought and not paying any attention to the conversations going on around him.

He looked up and said, "huh, what"?, she said, "Jack and Henry and their Halloween costumes", Derek said, "I'm sure that no matter what they are dressed as they are going to be the most adorable kids out there". Dave said, "I know it's getting close to Halloween but Thanksgiving isn't far away".

Derek said, "I don't even want to think about Thanksgiving", Dave said, "your mom would want us to move on with our lives so I was thinking that we could do a big family dinner at our house". JJ said, "are you sure"?, Dave said, "that I am, we need to be thankful for everything we have in this life".

Penelope smiled as Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I couldn't have said it better", Dave said, "we never know when something could happen and one of us could be gone, so we need to live life to the fullest". Derek said, "I honestly believe that momma would want that, she would want us to all move on with our lives, it will be hard but I know it's what she'd want us to do", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

A few days later Derek and Penelope were getting the candy ready for their treaters, since the team had gotten back from the Oregon case they had been on stand down and that was something that everybody appreciated. Derek and Penelope had spent as much time together as possible, since they got home she had went home that night and packed a bag and has been at Dereks ever since.

Derek smiled and said, "baby girl", she turned around and said, "yeah handsome", he took her hands in his and said, "baby would do me the honor of moving in here with me"?, she said, "are you serious"?, he said, "I've never been more serious in my life, we are together all the time anyway and if you were here you wouldn't have to worry about me because you would be with me so why not" and she claimed his lips with hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "give a girl a chance to say yes there hotstuff", he said, "yes, yes, did you say yes"?, she said, "I did, I would love to move in here with you". He gently brushed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I have something else to ask you", she laughed and turned around to put her purse down on the table and she said, "if you're going to ask me to wash your clothes then the answer is".

She turned around to see Derek on one knee with a small black box opened, he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me"?, tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "D D Derek I" and he said, "I know it might be to soon but if you say yes our engagement can be as long as you want and", she said, "yes Derek, yes I'll marry you, I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together".

He smiled as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her finger, she looked down at him and said, "I love you", he said ,"and I love you" as he claimed her lips with his in another kiss. They pulled apart to the sound of somebody knocking on the door, Derek said, "better grab the candy bowl I think that's our treaters".

She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and grabbed the candy bowl and ran to the door, she opened the door and heard, "twick or tweet aunt P". She said, "awwwww just look at my babies, you are so adorable", she held the bowl down and said, "here you and Jackers can get what you want".

JJ saw the sparkling ring on her finger and she gasped and said, "is that"?, Emily said, "is that what"?, Penelope said, "we're getting marrieddddddd" and the air was filled with the sound of excited squeals as the trio of screaming women embraced each other in a group hug as the sound of congratulations filled the air.


	14. Chapter 14

irginia crum

Aug 14 at 3:10 PM

Undying Love-Ch 14

Dave followed by Reid, Hotch, Von, Cindy and Anthony walked up to the door and Reid said, "what's all of the squealing about in here"?, Derek said, "congratulate me pretty boy I'm getting married". Dave was the first person to congratulate him as he pulled him into a loving hug and said, "that's wonderful news son".

Derek said, "I just wish momma was here, she'd be so happy", Dave said, "that she would", Von hugged Derek and said, "honey that's the best news I've heard in a long time". Derek said, "thanks auntie that means a lot", Von then hugged Penelope and said, "congratulations sweetheart and welcome to the family".

JJ said, "we are going to have to start planning soon, wait when is this wedding"?, Penelope opened her mouth and Derek said, "the sooner the better far as I'm concerned". Dave smiled and said, "what about Thanksgiving"?, Penelope said, "that's less than a month away do you think we can pull it together that fast"?, Emily said, "oh yeah that won't be a problem, we can pull it off, that is is that's what you want to do".

Penelope said, "what about it hotstuff, wanna marry me on Thanksgiving day"?, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "baby girl I'd marry you today if you wanted me to". She looked at Dave and said, "well Dave Thanksgiving it is then", Dave grinned and said, "and being the honorary father of the bride everything is on me".

Derek said, "man we can't let you do that", Dave said, "yeah you can son, I want to do it, please let me", Penelope looked at Derek and nodded her head yes and Derek said, "alright Dave, alright" causing Dave to smile brightly. Penelope looked at Anthony and said, "oh wow Anthony your costume is awesome".

Anthony said, "thanks" as he twirled around to show off his mummy costume, Derek said, "looking awesome there buddy", Anthony said, "thanks uncle Derek" as Derek wrapped his arms gently around him and hugged him. Emily said, "we will definitely have to get together and start making plans soon".

Penelope said, "what about tomorrow, are you guys free"?, JJ and Emily nodded their heads yes and Penelope looked at Von and Cindy and said, "what about you two are you free tomorrow"?, Von said, "you want us to help you with the preparations with your wedding"?, Penelope said, "of course I do, you're my family and I love you to".

Von wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down her cheek and said, "I'd love to help", Cindy said, "me to Penelope, me to" as everybody smiled and hugged again. Reid said, "guys I hate to cut this short buttttttttt we have 3 little boys that want more candyyyyyyy", JJ said, "oh I almost forgot" as she hugged Penelope again

Emily said, "have a good night and congratulations again and we'll see you bright and early in the morning", Derek wrapped his arms around his fiancée as they walked to the door. Dave looked at the smiling couple and said, "Fran would be so happy for the two of you she always knew that you'd get together".

Penelope said, "she did"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "she did, she said that with you Derek had finally found his soul mate, the woman that he could spend the rest of his life with". Derek kissed Penelope on the side of the neck and said, "momma hit the nail on the head there didn't she baby girl"?, Penelope smiled and said, "that she did my love, that she did".

Dave started walking down the steps and he turned to say good night and congratulations again", Derek and Penelope waved and said, "good night" in unison and they stood there waving as their family pulled away from the curb car by car. When the cars all disappeared Derek shut the door and turned to face his baby girl.

She said, "what"?, he said, "I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you", she hugged him tight and said, "I'm here handsome and I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me forever". Derek smiled and said, "forever is a great place to start sweetness" as he claimed her lips with a soft and loving kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Undying Love-Ch 15

Over the next several weeks Derek caught himself pulling up his moms number, he wanted to talk to her about wedding plans but sadly he couldn't do that. It has been almost 2 months since Fran passed away and instead of things getting easier they were getting harder and harder with his mom by this side.

Penelope walked over to her future hubby and wrapped her arms around him and said, "tomorrow's the big day", he turned to face her and kissed her lips and said, "it is and I can hardly wait". Penelope said, "I just talked to Dave everything is ready for the reception to so we are a go for the wedding".

Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait to call you my wife", she sighed and said, "I can't wait to be your wife either, just think that little ole me landed the one and only Derek Morgan". Derek laughed and said, "woman you are crazy you know that right", she said, "it's like you say hate the player not the game" as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he sighed and said, "I wish momma was here, I miss her so much, I know it's been almost 2 months but it still doesn't seem real". Penelope said, "I know it doesn't seem real, I keep thinking that we're going to wake up and find this was all a bad dream".

Penelope sighed and said, "maybe we should head up to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow", Derek nodded his head and said, "how abouttttttt we go upstairs and" he leaned in and kissed her lips and started unbuttoning her shirt, she smiled against his lips as the first buttons opened and he leaned down and started kissing her silky skin.

She threw her head back and bit down on her bottom lip as he slid her shirt down over her shoulders, he unhooked her bra and as her breasts sprang free he moaned in appreciation. Penelope said, "I need you Derek", Derek said, "your wish is my command baby girl" as he laid her back on the couch and started kissing his way down to her erect nipples.

As he latched on she moaned his name, he swirled his tongue around her nipple and she arched her back and moaned his name over and over. He licked her nipple and said, "very tasty sweetness, very tasty" and then he went to latch on to her nipple again they heard a knock at the door.

Derek said, "are you kidding me right now"?, Penelope said, "we need to answer that, something could be wrong", he kissed her lips and said, "to be continued baby girl". She raised up and re latch her bra and fix her shirt, she looked around and watched as Derek opened the door to Dave, Reid, Hotch, JJ and Emily.

Derek quickly said, "is something wrong"?, Dave said, "no son nothing's wrong, we're here to keep you two apart tonight", Penelope said, "keep us apart, why"?, Emily said, "it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before and the day of the wedding before you get married".

Penelope said, "but I live here", JJ said, "not tonight you don't, you my friend are coming back to Rossis with us, we're staying there tonight and the men are going to stay here with Derek tonight". Penelope said, "but but", Emily said, "the only but that is going on here is your butt going out the door and getting into the car, your dress and stuff for tomorrow is already there so you're going to be that much ahead tomorrow".

Derek said, "I'll miss you", she said, "I'll miss you to angel fish", they watched as the couple kissed, JJ then handed her purse to her and said, "don't worry after tonight you'll get to spend the rest of your life with him". Derek smiled and said, "good night baby girl, I love you".

She said, "good night hotstuff, I love you to", Reid said, "don't worry the girls will take good care of her", Emily said, "and don't worry about him because the men will take good care of him". She got one final kiss and said, "bye my love", Derek waved and said, "good night goddess" and the men watched as the women walked out the front door and headed down the sidewalk.

Derek stood watching until the car disappeared out of sight, he then turned to see the men sitting around smiling, Dave said, "don't worry son she'll be alright". Derek nodded his head and said, "I know it's just this isn't the way I imagined tonight going if you know what I mean", the men laughed and Hotch said, "oh yeah we know what you mean" as they all sat back and got relaxed for a night in with just the boys.


	16. Chapter 16

Unying Love-Ch 16

As the girls walked through the door at Rossis Von smiled and said, "hi honey", Penelope sighed and said, "hi Von", Von said, "what's wrong with her"?, Emily said, "I think they were about to get it on when we arrived to bring her here". Von said, "ahhhh I see, well don't worry honey that will just make your wedding night that much more special".

Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "I know it's just I really wanted to be with him tonight", they all walked into the living room and Penelope smiled when she saw double chocolate chip brownies, sandwiches, chips and drinks on the table. Cindy said, "tonight is going to be like a big slumber party".

JJ said, "we're going to eat, laugh and talk tonight", Penelope said, "Fran would have loved this", Von nodded her head and said, "she sure would have, I hope you know how much she loved you". Penelope said, "I loved her to, she was an amazing momma and she raised 3 of the best kids I've ever known".

Sarah and Desi smiled and Desi said, "momma always knew that you and Derek would get together and give her those beautiful grandbabies" and everybody laughed. Penelope said, "I just hate that she's not going to be here tomorrow for the wedding and she won't be here to see and hold the babies that we hope to have".

Von said, "she won't be here physically but she'll be here in all of our hearts", Penelope grinned and said, "that she will", Penelope looked around and said, "where are the boys tonight"?, Emily said, "they are already asleep upstairs, they had a movie night and are all conked out peacefully sleeping" as the women attention then went to the food and drinks on the table in front of them.

At Casa Morgan Derek and Dave were sitting out in the back yard while Hotch and Reid were grabbing the food and drinks from the kitchen for the evening. Dave looked at Derek and said, "I know that your momma would have been so proud of you and so happy for you and kitten".

Derek said, "yeah she would have, she always knew we'd get together", Dave said, "she knew that you and Penelope were perfect together and that you would give her those beautiful grandbabies you always promised her". Derek wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "but she won't be here for any of it. she won't be here for my wedding tomorrow or for the babies that me and baby girl want to have".

Dave said, "she can't be here physically but she'll never really leave you", Derek said, "I can't tell you how many times in the past 2 months that I've reached for my cell to call her". Dave said, "I know what you mean, I miss talking to her on the phone, seeing her beautiful smile, I just miss her".

Derek said, "you know that we're always here for you if you need anything, right"?. he nodded his head and said, "I do and I hope that you and kitten and your sisters know that if you ever need anything all you have to do is call me". Derek said, "we know Dave, we know" as he patted the older mans arm.

They were pulled from their conversation by Reid and Hotch coming out with the food and drinks in their hands, they moved to the picnic tables to enjoy an evening of food, drinks and fun.


	17. Chapter 17

Undying Love-Ch 17

The next morning Penelope woke up and smiled as she threw the covers back and stood up, she walked over to the mirror and said, "today is the day you become Mrs. Derek Morgan". She then threw her robe on and slipped her house shoes on and headed down the stairs to join the others in the kitchen.

She smiled as she saw donuts and coffee on the table, JJ said, "morning", Penelope looked around at all of the smiling face and said, "morning family, morning". Henry laughed and said, "mowning" causing her to smile as she kissed the top of his head, Jacks and Anthonys before sitting down at the table with everybody.

At Casa Morgan Derek woke up to the smell of coffee, he threw the covers back and said, "today you become the luckiest man in the world, today is the day you marry your baby girl". He smiled as he headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to join the others in the kitchen.

Dave looked up and said, "morning", Derek grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee and said, "morning", Reid said "how are you feeling this morning"? Derek said, "sad but good does that make sense"?, Dave said, "yeah son it does". Derek said, "I know that momma isn't going to be with me today and it breaks my heart but I know that if she was here that she would be thrilled for me and Penelope today".

Reid nodded his head and said, "she sure would", Hotch said, "did you get any sleep"?, Derek said, "a little, I was to nervous to sleep much, I can't wait to get married". Reid said, "so on a scale of 1 to 10 how nervous are you"?, Derek said, "ohhhhh about 25 I guess" and everybody laughed.

Hotch said, "I ran out and got donuts and muffins for breakfast and before you say you're not hungry it's going to be a long day so you need to eat something". Derek smiled as he took a muffin, he said, "I wonder how baby girl is today"?, Dave said, "probably sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating donuts with the girls".

Derek looked up and said, "are we getting dressed here"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "yep and when we get back to the house we are to go straight out to the backyard so as to not catch sight of kitten". Derek said, "I miss her, what if I just get a little kiss bef" and the men quickly said, "NOOOOOOO" and he held up his hands and said, "alright alright" as he took another bite of muffin and another sip of coffee.

About 90 minutes later Derek walked downstairs dressed and ready to go, Dave said, "alright let's do the check list", Derek said, "the check list"?, he nodded his head and said, "socks", Derek said, "check". Dave said, "shoes"?, Derek laughed and said, "check", Reid said, "do you remember your vows"?, Derek said, "check, I mean yes".

Hotch said, "rings"?, Derek checked his pockets and then said, "wait doesn't Reid have them"?, Reid grinned and checked his pocket and said, "check" causing Derek to laugh. Dave said, "well then I guess it's time for us to head back home", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it's time to get you married son".

Derek grinned and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Penelope", he took one final look around the house and said, "let's get this show on the road". Hotch said, "alright let's go" as they all walked out of the kitchen and through the living room before finally walking out the front door.

At the mansion Penelope said, "I'm so nervous, is it wrong of me to be nervous"?, the women shook their heads and JJ said, "not at all, it's completely normal". She blew out a deep breath and said, "can I see Derek before we get mar" and the women all shook their heads and said, "NOOOOOOO" in unison causing her to grin.

A few minutes later Emily said, "all done", Penelope stood up and twirled around and said, "well what do you think girlies"?, everybody smiled and JJ said, "beautiful, Emily said, "amazing", Von said, "you look like a princess and Cindy said, "my cousin isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you, trust me on that" causing Penelope to smile.

Outside Dave glanced down at his watch and said, "well if you will excuse me it's time for me to go get the bride", Derek smiled and blew out a deep breath as he watched Dave walk toward the house.


	18. Chapter 18

Aug 14 at 5:52 PM

Undying Love-Ch 18

Penelope was still smiling when Dave knocked on the door, he said, "kitten it's almost time are you ready"?, Sarah opened the door and said, "come in Dave". He stepped inside and said, "ohhhhh kitten you look gorgeous", she said, "thank you papa bear as she threw her arms around him in a loving hug.

He smiled as he stood there watching the girls all hug Penelope and tell her how beautiful she was before they walked out of the room leaving Dave and Penelope alone. Penelope said, "I wish Fran were here", Dave said, "me to kitten, me to", Penelope sighed and said, "how is my hotstuff today"?, Dave laughed and said, "nervous, very nervous".

Penelope said, "me to, my stomach feels like it has a million butterflies in it right now", Dave said, "that's normal honey, you and Derek are going to be happy together, I have no doubt about that". Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "I love you papa bear", he winked at her and said, "I love you to kitten".

He held out his arm and said, "let's get you married", she looped her arm through his and said, "yes let's get me married" as they walked out of the room and stepped out into the hallway. When they joined the others out in the backyard his cell started vibrating, he ignored it and made a mental not to check it during the reception.

Derek watched as first Emily and then JJ started making their way slowly up the flower pedal path, they looked so beautiful in their peach colored dresses but he couldn't wait to see his baby girl. He blew out a deep breath and smiled as he looked back and saw Dave and Penelope standing at the end of the path.

He watched as they started slowly walking closer and closer to him, the closer they were getting the faster his heart was racing, he was afraid that it was going to burst from his chest and fly away. He mouthed the words, "I love you", she smiled and mouthed them back causing his grin to get wider.

When they finally got to the others at the front of the aisle Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look radiant", he then put her hand in Dereks and then stepped back to stand beside Sarah and Desi. The minister smiled and said, "you may be seated" and everybody sat down in their seats.

The minister looked around and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". He looked around the crowd and said, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Dave stood up and said, "I do" and then sat back down.

He was becoming annoyed at the vibrating that was coming from his pocket so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and saw that he had a text message. His mouth flew open and his heart started racing as he saw the message, he had forgotten what was going on and where he was when he looked up from his cell and said, "OH MY GOD".


	19. Chapter 19

Undying Love-Ch 19

Everybody turned to look at Dave and he stood up and said, "excuse me, I'm sorry but this, this can't wait", Derek said, "what is it Dave"?, he walked closer and said, "it it it's a text". Derek said, "a text"?, Dave smiled and said, "a text from your mom" as he handed Derek the phone so that he could see for himself.

Derek looked at Penelope and she said, "if this is true then we need to wait, she's waited so long for this day to happen, we can't let her not be here". Derek nodded his head and looked at the minister and filled him in and he said, "you need to go get your mother, go get Fran, I'll be here, I'm not in any hurry my son", the team then all turned and ran toward the house.

Moments earlier at an undisclosed location:

Fran Morgan looked around the small cell she was in and sighed as she was once again alone, she glanced down at the floor when something caught her eye. She walked over and saw that it was a cell phone, she grinned and said, "he's dropped it, he's dropped it" as she reached through the bars and reached for it, she had to stretch but she was able to reach it.

She said, "yessssss I have a signal" and she sent a text to Daves cell that said, "IT'S ME MY LOVE I'M HERE, FIND ME, PLEASE FIND ME, WAS ABLE TO GET PHONE, DON'T CALL BACK JUST HAVE PEN TRACK IT, I LOVE YOU". She thought she heard somebody coming so she quickly cleared the screen and slid the phone back through the bars and up under the chair on the other side of the table.

She quickly walked over and sat back down and innocently looked up as her guard walked back into the room, he saw his cell under the chair and walked over and picked it up and smiled as he turned around and walked back out of the room. She sighed and whispered, "find me Dave, please find me", hoping that Dave and the rest of her beloved family would find her and bring her home after almost 2 months of being held prisoner by a crazy woman.

Inside the house Penelope went straight for her phone and let her fingers fly across the keyboard, she said, "come on, come on, come on", she looked up at Derek and Dave and said, "could this be real, could this be true, is she alive"?. Derek said, "when you get us that address we will see baby girl, we will see" as they all stood there waiting patiently for Penelopes computers to track that cell.

It took a few minutes but she looked up and said, "I got it, I got it", Derek said, "where is the signal coming from baby girl"?, she said, "I don't believe this". Hotch said, "what is it Garcia"?. she said, "if this is true she's right here in town, she's been here all the time", Derek said, "send us that address".

Penelope smiled and said, "it's already been sent to your phones, she quickly kissed her husband and said, "I love you and please be careful". Derek said, "I will and hopefully we'll be bringing momma back home with us", as the team ran from the house Penelope said, "from your lips my love, from your lips".

Meanwhile Fran looked up and saw her host walking back into the room and knowing that she had to stall so Penelope could track her phone and so that the team could find her she said, "what do you want with me"?, the woman smiled and said, "I took you so that your husband and son would pay for what they did to me and my family".

Fran said, "what did they do to you"?, she motioned for Fran to sit down and she said, "well if you really want to know I'll tell you the entire story before you die". Fran swallowed hard and said, "I think I have the right to know", the woman nodded her head and said, "yes you do Fran Morgan Rossi, yes you do" as she sat down at the table across from Fran to tell her version of why she was being held and had been held for almost 2 months.


	20. Chapter 20

Undying Love-Ch 20

Across town Fran sat back and listened as the woman across from her said, "my name is Lillian Hilmons and 10 years ago your now husband and son killed both my son and husband". Fran shook her head and said, "my husband and son are with the FBI so although I'm sorry for your loss if they did what you say they did then maybe they des" and Lillian said, "SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THEY DESERVED IT".

She stood up and started walking back and forth and said, "nobody deserves to be killed the way my family was", she looked at Fran and said, "I wanted your family to see what it was like to lose you, lose the person they turned to most, the person that they loved with all of their heart

Fran said, "I am sorry that you lost your son and husband but I'm innocent in this so why take me and keep me here and make my family think that I'm dead"?, Lillian laughed and said, "well you see dear Fran since they think you're dead I have been allowed time to keep you, let you get adjusted to isolation so that when I finally killed you like I'm going to do today that you're family won't be the wiser".

Lillian sighed and said, "at first I wanted to go ahead and kill you on the spot butttttt I changed my mind and decided to let your family suffer while I watched them day after day". Fran shook her head and said, "did you get pleasure out of my families pain Lillian"?, both women started at each other and Lilian grinned and said, "yes very much so and might I add that your memorial service was very moving, a lot of people loved you".

Fran said, "love", Lillian said, "I'm sorry"?, Fran said, "you said that they loved me and it's love, they love me", Lillian said, "I loved my Phillip and my Tomas but that didn't stop your husband and son from killing them now did it"?, Fran said, "what exactly happened, was it a car chase, gun fight, what happened"?, Lillian said, "they were killed in a standoff with the BAU, well with your husband and son and that's why they had to pay".

Fran said, "I understand loss, trust me on that", Lillian chuckled and said, "trust you ohhhh Fran I can never tr but trust you and I do know that you understand loss, I know that you lost your husband, your first husband Hank when Derek was a small boy but never think that you know me or understand my loss".

Meanwhile outside the team arrived on the scene, they parked out of sight in case the people that were holding Fran had survelience cameras around. As they climbed out of their SUV's Derek said, "if momma is here then it's hard to tell what we're going to come up against", Dave nodded his head and said, "be very careful once we get inside and watch each others backs", everybody looked at each other and then at Dave as they grabbed their guns and started toward the huge building.

Lillian said, "well Fran that concludes our little information seminar so it's time for you to say good bye now", Fran said, "wait Lillian please", Lillian said, "what is it now Fran"?, Fran said, "you said that I would never understand your pain but you're wrong, no mother should outlive her child and the loss of a husband is a loss that can never be refilled, never".

Lillian laughed and said, "well you moved on with David Rossi didn't you"?, she said, "yes, yes I did and I love Dave, he is a wonderful man, a wonderful husband and step father to my 3 kids". Lillian said, "is their a point to this"?, Fran said, "yes their is", Lilian said, "wellllllll what is it, what's your point"?, Fran said, "my point is even though you lost your husband and son you moved on with your life, it was hard, believe me I know that, I know that for a fact but the point is that you did move on".

Fran glanced up to the door and caught a glimpse of her son in the hallway and her heart started racing, Lilian walked over and picked up the gun off of the table and said, "I've enjoyed out conversations Fran I really have but it's time for you to die" as she aimed the gun at Fran.

Just as she was getting ready to pull the trigger the door across the room flew open and she heard, "FBI FREEZE", Lillian turned to see several agents come into the room. She smiled and said, "well agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Aaron and Emily Hotchner and let's not forget Jennifer and Spencer Reid, welcome, welcome to your worst nightmare".

Dave said, "you need to put your gun down and raise your hands", Lillian pointed the gun back at Fran and said, "say goodbye Fran, it's time to die", Dave and Derek shook their heads and Derek said, "drop your gun or I swear to you I'll kill you myself", Lilian said, "you did that years ago Derek" and as she was getting ready to pull the trigger Fran hit the floor as the sound of gunfire filled the room


	21. Chapter 21

Undying Love-Ch 21

Fran looked up to see Lilian laying dead on the floor on the other side of the door, she then saw her son look for the key to her cell, he then put the key into the lock and pulled the door open. Dave and Derek rushed into the cell and pulled Fran up off of the floor and into a group hug.

Tears of joy streamed down everybody's faces as they watched Dave, Fran and Derek, Hotch nodded his head and motioned for the others to go out so they could have a minute alone. Dave hugged her first, he held her tight and said, "ohhhh Bella I thought I'd lost you" as he claimed her lips in several kisses and said, "I love you".

Derek smiled and said, "ma, ohhhhh ma" as he hugged her, he said, "I love you ma, I love you", Fran said, "I love you to baby boy and I've missed you both so much". Dave said, "let's get you out of here and get you checked out", Fran said, "I'm alright I'm not hurt, I just want to go home to my family, please take me home".

Derek and Dave smiled as they walked out of the cell arm in arm with Fran, as they stepped out into the hall the rest of the team pulled her into hug after hug as they welcomed her back lovingly from her captivity. Hotch said, "the medics are waiting outside why don't you get her checked out".

Fran said, "Sarah, Desiree", Derek said, "I'll call them ma, I'll let them know that you're alright", she smiled and said, "I knew you'd find me, I knew all I had to do was stall her". Dave said, "nice job by the way", Fran winked at him and said, "well you don't belong to a family of FBI profilers and not learn a trick or two" causing the team to smile as they all headed outside.

Derek watched as the medics checked out his mom, he then pulled his cell from his belt and dialed Penelopes number, after a couple of rings she said, "you're on speaker hotstuff, please give us good news". Derek said, "we found her sweetness, she's alright, she's alright", Sarah and Desi said, "thank God" as they dropped to their knees.

Derek said, "she's being checked out by medics right now and then we're heading home", Penelope said, "how are you and papa bear doing"?, Derek smiled and said, "ohhh baby girl I feel amazing, I've got my momma back and I'm soon going to be a happily married man what else could I want"?, Penelope said, "I love you, now get back to your mom and tell her we love her",

Sarah said, "yes Derek tell momma we love her", Derek said, "I will and we'll be home soon", as the call ended Penelope pulled her sister in laws into her arms and said, "they're coming home, they're coming home". Derek walked over to his mom and the medic said, "she's good, just make sure she gets some rest, she's had a rough couple of months".

Dave said, "oh don't you worry about that she'll rest, she'll rest", Derek helped her out of the back of the ambulance and as they headed toward their SUVs a beautiful smile graced everybody's lips. A few minutes later when they pulled up in front of the house Fran said, "what's with all of the cars"?, Derek said, "well momma it's your baby boys wedding day".

Fran said, "wedding day, who are you marrying, wait, please tell me it's Penelope", Derek nodded his head and said, "it's her momma, we finally pulled our heads out of our butts and are making it right, we're finally together". Dave said, "we were in the middle of the ceremony when my cell vibrated again and that's when I saw the message, we instantly stopped the wedding and worked to get an address and Penelope, well she worked her magic and here you are".

Fran sighed happily and said, "do I have time to shower and change"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "you can do anything you want to do momma" as they climbed out of the cars and headed inside. As she walked through the front door Sarah and Desi saw their mom and they ran across the room and pulled her into a hug.

Sarah said, "mommaaaaaaa, ohhhhh mommmaaaaaa" as tears of joy streamed down her face, Fran looked at Desi and said, "there's my baby" as she caressed her cheek and said, "it's okay I'm here, I'm here". Fran smiled as she saw Penelope, she said, "there she is, I knew that if Dave gave you the message that you'd find me".

Penelope said, "welcome home Fran, I am so glad to see you", Fran said, "and I'm glad to see you to honey" as she hugged her future daughter in law tight. When they pulled part Fran said, "I hear congratulations are in order"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes, we finally saw that we are perfect together".

Dave kissed Fran on the cheek and said, "you need to get showered and changed Bella", she nodded her head and said "Sarah, Desi can you help me upstairs"?, they smiled and nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek smiled and pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "she'll be ready in a few minutes and then you will become Mrs. Derek Morgan" causing Penelope to grin.

Dave said, "since they are upstairs getting ready I think we need to head outside and let everybody know that the wedding is going to continue in a few minutes". Derek and Penelope intertwined fingers and said, "let's get this show on the road" causing everybody to laugh as they headed outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Undying Love-Ch 21

Derek Penelope and the rest of the wedding party stood in front of their guests and Derek said, "momma is inside getting showered and dressed she will be down in a few minutes and then the wedding will start again". The minister said, "would you like to completely restart the ceremony"?, Derek looked at Penelope and she smiled and said, "we would, we don't want Fran to miss any of the wedding".

Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said, "we're going to head back inside and I'll be back", he said, "you sure you haven't changed your mind"?, she winked at him and said, "I'm sure, you'll be able to tell me from the others because I'm the one in the wedding gown", he laughed and said, "get inside goddess", she laughed and said, "see you soon my love, see you soon" as her, JJ and Emily headed back to the house closely followed by Dave.

Reid said, "this is amazing, we think your mom is dead for almost 2 months and then she manages to get her hands on a phone and sends Dave a text and now she's upstairs getting ready for your wedding". Derek smiled and said ,"God works in mysterious ways pretty boy" causing Reid to grin and say, "yes he does".

Von was standing in the middle of Frans bedroom waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, when she saw her friend walking toward her she said, "I'm so sorry Fran, can you ever forgive me"?, Fran said, "dear friend their is nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong" as she wrapped her arms around Von in a loving hug.

As they pulled apart Fran said, "I am so happy to be home and on my sons wedding day no less", Von said, "I'm telling you the truth they are both so stubborn". Fran laughed and said, "tell me about it honey, tell me about it" as she wrapped her arm around Vons waist and they walked out into the hall and down the stairs.

Dave smiled as he watched Fran being led to her seat by Von, he then headed upstairs to get the bride, he knocked on the door and said, "it's time again girls". Penelope smiled and said, "let's get me married on the happiest day of my life", Dave held out his arm and said, "I'm ready when you are kitten" as she looped her arm through his.

Derek blew out a deep breath and smiled as he watched first Emily and then JJ slowly make their way toward the front of the aisle to take their places. He then turned and smiled as the wedding march started and Dave and Penelope came front and center at the end of the aisle.

Everybody stood up, turned and smiled as they watched Dave and Penelope start making their way up to the front, Penelope stopped when she got to Fran. She said, "I love you Fran", Fran said, "I love you to honey and I'm so glad that I didn't miss this, I've been waiting to long to see this day".

Penelope smiled and winked as her and Dave then continued the rest of the way up the others, when they stopped Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look so beautiful kitten", He then put her hand in Dereks and walked back over and stood beside his beautiful wife and that was something that he didn't think was going to be possible after that bank exploded.

The minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today on this amazingly perfect day to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek and Penelope". Fran wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as she watched her smiling son as he looked into the eyes of his bride.

Reid and JJ stepped forward as the minister asked for the rings, he then looked at Derek and said, "Derek take this ring and put it on Penelpoes finger and the recite your vows". Derek took the ring and put it onto her finger and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the love of my life, the other part of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

The minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and recite your vows", she took the ring into her fingers and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are my best friend, my guiding light and today you become my husband and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side as your wife".

Everybody smiled as the minister said, "if their is anyone that can shy just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the power vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife, Derek you may kiss your bride".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". Everybody stood up and the sound of hands clapping and the shouts of congratulations filled the air.

Fran then watched as the bride and groom made their way back up the aisle as they headed over to the reception tent


	23. Chapter 23

As they stepped into the reception tent the DJ said, "let's give it up for Derek and Penelopeeeeee", the happy couple smiled as they walked to the center of the dance floor. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "would it be okay if we did a little change here baby girl"?, she said, "what change are you talking about handsome"? he leaned over and whispered something into her ear, she smiled and said, "I love that idea".

Derek walked over and talked to the DJ who then said, "ladies and gentlemen their is a slight change with the first dance, tonight it's going to be a mother/son and father/daughter dance". Derek walked over and held out his hand and said, "momma would you do me the honor of this dance"?, she slid her hand in his and said, "I'd love to baby boy" as he led her to the center of the floor.

Penelope walked over and said, "papa bear wanna dance"?, he smiled and said, "it would be an honor kitten" as she took his hand and led him to the center of the floor where they joined Derek and Fran. Fran smiled as the sounds of 3 Times a Lady filled the air, she laughed and said, "I can't believe you remembered".

Derek said, "ohhhh I remember momma, I remember being like 5 years old dancing with you in the living room, I thought I'd lost you forever momma but you're here with me safe and sound and I love you so much". Fran kissed her son on the cheek and said, "and I love you baby boy and I'm so proud of you and so happy for you on your special day".

He sighed and said, "we finally got it right momma, no more waiting", he glanced over his shoulder and saw Dave and Penelope dancing and said, "I don't know what I would have done without her after we heard about the explosion". Fran said, "I'm glad that you had her with you honey, she's a special woman", Derek nodded his head and said, "that she is momma, that she is".

After the first song was over Derek then walked over and said, "may I have this dance baby girl"?, she said, "I'd be charmed handsome" as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips and said, "thank you for making today so perfect", she said, "I'm just glad that we're all here together and safe" as they danced their way across the floor to Lady by Kenny Rogers.

After the dance came the cutting of the cake and everybody laughed as the bride and groom smashed cake all over each others faces, they then licked the icing off of each others faces. A few minutes later everybody was laughing, talking and eating as the celebrating continued for the happy couple and the rest of their family.

The celebrating continued for several more hours as they enjoyed ever second of time they could with Fran, for almost 2 months they thought she was gone forever but thankfully she was here and she was safe. Penelope and Derek looked up to see Dave and Fran dancing, she had her head laid on his chest and they had their arms wrapped snuggly around each other.

Derek said, "they look so happy don't they sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "they do handsome, they do" as she laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed. As the celebrating came to an end for the newlyweds a few minutes later their family and friends chased after them tossing birdseed on them as they headed toward their car.

They stayed laughing and waving as the car carrying the bride and groom pulled away from the curb and headed across town to the place they would be spending their honeymoon night


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter contains sexual content

Undying Love-Ch 24

As they stepped up onto their front porch Derek put the key in the door and turned the knob, he pushed the door open and then said, "welcome home Mrs. Morgan" as he picked her up in his arms and carried her through the door. She laughed and said, "it's good to be home Mr. Morgan" as she kissed his lips gently.

When they pulled apart she saw that the living room had been transformed into their bedroom for the night, their was a mattress in front of the fireplace and their was a rose pedal path from the door to the bed. Chilling beside the fireplace in a bucket was a bottle of champagne and on the mantle was chocolate covered strawberries for later.

She said, "ohhhhh handsome you've outdone yourself", he said, "everything was done except lighting the fire in the fireplace and when we found out that momma was alive everything else slipped from my mind". Penelope watched as Derek walked over and started a fire, he then turned around and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, Penelope tapped her chin with her finger and said, "I believe you have but I'll never tire of hearing it".

Derek kissed her lips passionately and slipped his arms around her and unzipped her wedding dress, he laughed and said, "I can't believe you still have this thing on". Penelope said, "I started to change after you guys left but I got to talking to Von and Cindy and then you called back saying that Fran was alive and I decided to wait and let you undress me".

He smiled and said, "I thank you for that, I loveeeeeeeee to unwrap gifts" as her dress puddled at her feet, she stepped out of her dress and kicked it aside as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. It didn't take long before their clothes were gone and they were falling back on the bed wrapped in each others loving arms.

Derek wasted no time in kissing every kissable inch of her body as he made his way toward her perfect lips, as he climbed between her legs he couldn't believe how happy he was, The day started out good with the wedding but adding to that the fact that his mom was alive made it the best Thanksgiving ever.

He climbed between her creamy thighs and as he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as his thrusts became harder and faster. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as their moans filled the living room.

The only light in the room was coming from the fireplace, it was so romantic, so perfect for their first time as husband and wife as they started their lives together. Penelope arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip as Dereks mouth latched on to her left nipple, the swirling of his tongue was bringing her closer and closer to release.

Derek smiled against her nipple as he felt her tightening up around him so he kissed his way up to her perfect lips as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss. It was only a matter of a few seconds before they both exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over the newlyweds.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, she sighed as she laid her head on his chest and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Happy Thanksgiving baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "Happy Thanksgiving hotstuff, here's hoping that we have many, many more Thanksgivings just like this" as she kissed his lips.

He sighed and said, "I don't know what I would have done without you over the past 2 months, when I thought I'd lost momma I", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I'm your wife and I love you handsome and I'll always, always be your best friend and I will always be here for you".

He rolled her over onto her back and said, "I plan on spending the entire night showing you just how much you mean to me", she smiled and said, "promises promises". He climbed between her legs and said, "I'll show you promises" and she giggled and said, "I love you so much".

Derek smiled lovingly at her and said, "I love you to baby girl, I always have and I always will" and it wasn't long before the room once again filled with the sound of their moans as they continued the celebration all night long.


	25. Chapter 25

Undying Love-Ch 25

The next few weeks passed by quickly with the family growing closer and closer each day, Derek spent as much time as possible with his mom, he had missed her so and now that she was safe and back home he was going to cherish her everyday for the rest of his life.

Von, Cindy and Anthony decided to move to Virginia, they are only about half a mile from Fran and Daves place and Cindy was now working in the evenings and home schooling Anthony during the day. Dave and Fran were discussing taking a second honeymoon in the New Year, a chance to spend some much needed quality time alone.

Penelope and Derek had adjusted to their married lives nicely and Christmas Eve was only a day away and Penelope, Fran and the girls were all out finishing their Christmas shopping. Penelope laughed as she picked up a doctor who book for Henry, she said, "he'll love this", JJ said, "oh definitely Garcie, definitey".

Fran sighed happily as she picked up a pearl necklace, she said, "I think this will be perfect for Von don't you"?, as she held it up to show the others". Emily said, "ohhhh she'll love that Fran, it's gorgeous", Penelope said, "I agree with you Em she'll love it", Desi said, "definitely momma, definitely" as they continued walking through the store.

Penelope said, "so are we still spending the weekend at your place Fran"?, Fran said, "oh yes, we're going to all open 1 gift on Christmas Eve and then after the kiddos go to sleep that's when we'll put our Santa gifts together". Emily said, "we are surprising Jack with a model of the death star, that's all he's been talking about for months".

JJ said, "all Henry can talk about is minions and Dr. Who sooooooo that's what we're getting him", Penelope smiled and said, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're home Fran, things weren't the same without you". Fran hugged her and said, "I missed you all so much to and thinking about you finding me and bringing me home was all that kept me going those 2 months".

Penelope said, "I don't know about you girlies but this Chica could use some lunch", the others nodded their heads yes in agreement as they paid for their items and then headed toward the diner right up the street. As they put their bags down in their booth a few minutes later Penelope smiled and said, "I'm so excited for Christmas this year, it's my first one was Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Fran laughed and said, "he's looking forward to it to honey, he has a few surprises for you", Penelope grinned and said, "any hints Fran"?, she acted like she was zipping her lips and said, "nopeeee". After placing their orders they were sitting there laughing and talking when Penelopes cell started ringing.

She said, "excuse me I have to take this" as she got up from the table and walked toward the rest room, she hit talk an said, "hello", the voice on the other end said, "hello Penelope"?, she said, "yes". The voice said, "this is Anita from Dr. Slones office she wants to talk to you, can you please hold"?, Penelope said, "sure".

Penelope did her business and was washing her hands when the doctor then said, "Penelope, how are you feeling today"?, Penelope said, "I'm great,Tracey we're all out finishing our Christmas shopping". Tracey said, "I wanted to call and give you the results of your latest bloodwork personally".

Penelope said, "personally, why is something wrong"?, Tracey said, "no mam, I have great news for you", Penelope said, "oh I love good news, lay it on me girlie". Tracey said, "everything was good in your blood work but", Penelope said, "ohhhh I don't know if I'm liking the sound of that but".

Tracey said, "congratulations Penelope you're pregnant, around 8 weeks along",

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "p p pregnant, are you serious"?, Tracey said, "yes mam, so after the holidays you need to come in and let me get you started on prenatal vitamins okay"?, Penelopes hand slid to her stomach and she smiled and said, "sure thing Tracey, see you next week and thank you and have a Merry Christmas".

Tracey laughed and said, "you're very welcome and Merry Christmas to you to", after the call ended Penelope said, "I have a good idea of a way to tell Derek, to tell everybody tomorrow". As she turned and headed out of the bathroom she had a huge smile on her face, she was busting to tell somebody but she wanted everybody to be surprised so they would all have to wait just one more day before she would tell them all about the newest addition to their family


	26. Chapter 26

Undying Love-Ch 26

The next day everybody was gathering in at Dave and Frans, their was a light snow falling on the 2 inches of snow they got the night before and everything was looking so beautiful outside. Everybody was putting their gifts under the tree and the boys were smiling and laughing as they played with Clooney and Mudgie.

Fran and the girls were making cookies and candy and Penelope was wrapping Dereks Christmas Eve gift, he walked into the room as she was putting the bow on top. He walked over and said, "ohhhh who's gift is that sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "this would be yours and you get to open it later tonight when we open our gifts".

She handed it to him and he shook it and said, "hmmmm what is it"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you will see later my love but I think you're going to love it". He smiled and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as she cupped his face in her hands and then leaned in and claimed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of Henry said, "tome onnnnnnnn it's mobie timeeeeee", Penelope said, "you heard Henry hotstuff, it's time to watch Ruddy and Frosty and thennnnnn we get to open gifts". He intertwined fingers with her and said, "well then let's go" as they headed out into the hall and down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Penelope grinned and said, "is that chocolate chip cookies and cocoa I smell"?, Fran said, "it sure is" as she handed her daughter in law a cup of cocoa. Penelope took a sip and said, "ohhhh that's heavenly Fran thank you", Fran said, "you're welcome honey, here have a cookie".

Penelope reached and grabbed a few cookies in the other hand and said, "thanks" before walking over and getting comfortable on the couch beside her handsome husband. Henry and Jack laughed and giggled as they watched their favorite Christmas cartoons and then when they were finally over Fran said the words she had waited for all day, she said, "it's time for everybody to open 1 gift, are you ready"?, the room filled with everybody saying, "yeahhhhhhhh" as they got up to get their one gift to open tonight.

Derek looked down at the one in his hands and said, "come on baby tell me what it is", she said, "nope, go ahead and open it", she grinned as she watched him take the bow off and then slowly open his package. Everybody watched her as she stood there grinning at him so they stopped what they were doing and watched Derek open his gift.

Penelope felt her heart racing as he took the lid off, he reached into the box and said, "it's a little spoon", Penelope said, "read it handsome", he picked it up and said, "babies first Christmas 2019". He looked up at her and said, "wait, are you, does this mean"?, she said, "yes and yes".

He stood up and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she said, "we're pregnant, we're going to have a baby". Dereks hand went to her stomach and he said, "how far along are you"?, she said, "8 weeks along and before you ask how long I've known, I found out yesterday".

Derek said, "you've made me the happiest man in the world", she put her hand on his and said, "I know we've only been married a month but", he said, "no butts, we're going to have a little angel, one that's part me and part you and all perfect". She laughed and said, "I love you, Merry Christmas Mr. Morgan".

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you to and Merry Christmas Mrs. Morgan", the room erupted in squeals of happiness as they all started celebrating the news that in a few months Fran was going to finally be getting those grandbabies he had been promising his momma all of these years.


	27. Chapter 27

Undying Love-Ch 27

After all of the kiddos were sleeping quietly upstairs the adults started getting the Santa gifts put under the tree, they were all laughing and talking about the newest addition while they worked. Derek still couldn't believe it, he was going to be a daddy and he couldn't wait to hold his son or daughter in his arms.

Penelope glanced over at her husband and winked, he walked over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately, Dave smiled and said, "heyyyyyy cut it out some of us aren't old enough to see that stuff". Fran leaned in and kissed her husband on the lips and Derek said, "ewwwwww grossssss" as he covered his eyes causing everybody to laugh.

A couple of hours later the adults all decided to turn in because they knew that Henry, Jack and Anthony would be up bright and early the next morning to open their gifts from everybody, especially Santa, As Derek and Penelope laid snuggled up under the covers they both sighed happily.

Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you", Penelope glanced over her shoulder and said, "and I love you", they laid there for a few minutes before Derek heard a soft snore coming from his bride. It wasn't long before he to closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning everybody woke up to the sounds of 3 very excited kids squealing that Santa Clause had come, the adults all got up and headed downstairs where the kids were waiting. Fran smiled as she sat and watched everybody open their gifts, after everything her and her family had been through this year she wanted nothing but joy and happiness for them from now on.

Dave had bought Fran a special gift, he had arranged for them to take a second honeymoon, they would be leaving on January 4th and would be gone until Feb 4th. Fran smiled and clapped her hands when she saw that her husband was taking her to Paris for their trip because that was a place she'd dreamed of going to see since she was a little girl.

By the time all of the gifts were open everybody especially the kids got everything they had asked for, Derek smiled as he watched his mom and step father all cuddled up on the other side of the room. Sarah and Desi were laughing in the corner as they looked at all of the smiling faces in the room.

Fran sighed and said, "as much as I'd like to sit here like this all day I have to get up and get dinner started", Von stood up and said, "no mam you won't, you are going to sit here and enjoy your family dinner is covered", Fran said, "I can't let you do that", Cindy said, "aunt Fran please let us do this for you".

Fran smiled and said, "I hate it that you're going to be spending the morning and afternoon cooking and missing all of the special holiday family times". Sarah said, "don't worry ma, me and Desi are gonna help them so that way with 4 of us working we'll get everything done and still get to spend a lot of time with everybody" and that caused Fran to grin and nod her head yes in agreement and she watched as the 4 cooks for the day turned around and headed through to the kitchen.

Penelope sighed as she sat wrapped in her husbands arms, she had everything anybody could ask for, she had a beautiful home, loving family, a gorgeous and oh so sexy husband and a job that she loved and on top of all of that the woman that everybody thought had died in a horrible explosion was alive and well and with her family today on Christmas day.

Several hours later everybody was called to the dining room, when they walked into the room they couldn't believe how beautiful everything was, Desi and Sarah had worked their magic on the decorations while the turkey was baking. Fran smiled and said, "everything looks amazing, you 4 did an amazing job".

As they all sat down at the table Dave said, "I'd like to do like for us to all join hands and say grace over this amazing looking meal, if that's okay with everybody"?, they all nodded their heads yes and smiled as they joined hands. Dave said, "we want to thank you God for letting us all be together again today on this special the day of your sons birth".

He then said, "we want to thank you for watching over and protecting us all and most of all we want to thank you for the love that we all share, their is so much love in this room right now we only hope that we can keep this loving feeling all year through, Amen" and everybody smiled and said, "Amen".

Fran said, "I don't know about you but I'm starving" Dave kissed her gently on the lips and said, "Merry Christmas my love", Fran said, "and Merry Christmas to you to Dave". She looked at her amazing family and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY", everybody in unison said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS" and then started digging in to the delicious food that their large table was covered with.


	28. Chapter 28

Undying Love-Ch 28

Penelope blew out a deep breath as she put her hand on her stomach, she laughed and said, "easy in there little one momma isn't a punching bag" as she felt the baby kick against her hand. Derek walked into the room and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "more than fine handsome but your child is using his or her momma as a punching bag".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "easy in there, be good to momma", she kissed the top of his head and said, "always my hero aren't ya handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "momma and aunt Von told me to come in and get you it's almost time for us to eatttttttt", Penelope grinned and said, "good cause this preggo mommy to be is starving".

Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said ,"well we can't have my baby momma being hungry now can we"?, she giggled and said, "no we can't my love" as they headed outside to join the others. When she saw all of the 4th of July decorations and she laughed and said, "it's so beautiful, so festive, I love it".

Fran said, "I knew you'd approve" as she put the double chocolate chip brownies down on the table in front of her, Penelope licked her lips and said, "yesssssss she made my favorite". Fran said, "of course I did, I can't have my daughter in law not getting her chocolate fix today".

Derek winked at Penelope and said, "momma I'm all of the chocolately goodness that baby girl craves", Penelope playfully smacked his arm and said, "be good mister". He said, "I will baby girl, I will" as he sat down beside her, as Penelope looked around she saw herself surrounded by the best and most loving people in the world.

They laughed, talked and watched the children playing in the backyard after they finished the delicious food that Fran and the others had prepared for their celebration. Penelope smiled and said, "if you'll excuse me this baby is laying on my bladder and I have to go pee yet again" as she waddled past everybody and headed inside.

She was exhausted and decided to not try to head upstairs but head to one of the bathroom downstairs, as she sat down on the toilet she was hit with a sharp pain. She grabbed her stomach and said, "easy there", the pain subsided and she finished using the bathroom and walked over to wash her hands.

As she headed out of the bathroom she was hit with another pain, she moaned in pain and struggled to make it to the bedroom across the hall, she needed to sit down and fast. When she sat down on the bed she put her hand on her stomach and said, "what are you trying to tell me little one, is mommy interrupting your sleeping time, is that it"?, as she stood up and started up the hall.

When she got into the living room she was hit with another pain, she stopped walking and grabbed the wall, she felt everything starting to spin and she screamed, "DEREKKKKKKK". Derek and the others ran inside after hearing her scream, Derek said, "baby where are you"?, Penelope said, "h h here, I'm over here".

He ran to her and wrapped his arm around her and said, "what's wrong"?. she said, "pain, dizzy", Fran said, "let's get her back to the bedroom and let her lay down". Penelopes legs got wobbily and Derek said, "easy sweetness, I got ya" as he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

Fran said, "you said you were in pain, can you show me where"?, she nodded her head and put her hand on her stomach", Fran said, "how many pains have you had"?., she said, "4 or 5 and they are hitting about every 3 minutes". Fran smiled and Derek said, "what's up momma, what's wrong"?, Fran said, "nothings wrong".

Von smiled and said, "nothings wrong Derek", Derek said, "why are you two smiling"?, Fran said, "easy, she's in labor", Derek said, "she still has 2 weeks it can't be time yet mo" and Penelope said, "ohhhhhh nooooo". Derek said, "what happened, are you alright"?, she said, "my water just broke".

Derek looked up and said, "we need to get you to the hospital", Fran said, "let me check and see just how dilated she is okay"?, Derek nodded his head and watched as his mom raised the sheet. She lowered the sheet and said, "it's to late to get her to the hospital", Derek said, "to late, what do you mean it's to late"?, Fran said, "she's crowning, I can see the top of the babies head so we don't have much time".

Fran looked at the team and said, "have any of you delivered a baby"?, Reid raised his hand and said, "I have delivered a couple of babies before". Derek said, "what are you thinking ma"?, Fran looked at Reid and said, "Spencer honey I'm going to need your help", Spencer smiled and said, "just tell me what you need and I'll do it".

Fran looked around the room and said, "alright everybody needs to go except for me, Derek, Reid and Penelope", Dave said, "come on guys let's let them work". JJ and Emily smiled and JJ said, "in a few minutes your going to be holding your baby in your arms, are you ready"?, Penelope said, "more than readyyyyyyyyyy" as a contraction hit".

Dave said, "come on guys let's go, let's go" as he ushered them out of the room, Fran looked at Reid and said, "alright Reid now here's what I need you to do" and Reid leaned in and listened as she told him exactly what she needed from him.


	29. Chapter 29

Undying Love-Ch 29

Penelopes screams filled the air as she the contraction ended, Fran said, "good honey, good, it won't be long now", Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I love you". Derek kissed her lips and said, "and I love you baby girl", he wiped her forehead and said, "you're doing great, I'm so proud of you".

Fran looked at Reid and said ,"you might want to go ahead and call 911 and have the medics on their way", Derek said, "medics, is something wrong with Penelope or the baby"?, Fran said, "no honey but they will have to go to the hospital and be checked after everything is over".

Derek relaxed a little and said, "oh okay, sorry momma you scared me when you asked pretty boy to call for the medics", Fran grinned at her son and said, "don't worry honey she's fine, they're both fine". Penelope said, "I can't believe that this is finally happening, he or she is going to be here in a few minutes".

Fran said, "how are you holding up honey"?, Derek wiped her forehead and she said, "I'm tired, so tired Fran", Fran said, "rest when you can Penelope, the baby will let you know when he or she is ready". Penelope nodded her head and closed her eyes and tried to rest before time for the next contraction.

Derek smiled lovingly at his wife, he could tell she was worn out and seeing everything she'd been going through only made him love her more than he ever thought possible. Penelopes eyes flew open and she grabbed Dereks hand and screamed as the next contraction hit and rocked her body.

Reid walked into the room and said, "I just called and they told me that it might be a little while because their was a car accident on the freeway 4 cars". Penelope collapsed against the pillows and said, "how much longer Fran, how much longer"?, Fran said, "the head is almost out and then will come the shoulders and after that the baby will be here".

Penelope nodded her head and grabbed Dereks hand again as the next contraction hit, she pushed and pushed and as the contraction ended Fran said, 'head and shoulders are out". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "so not much longer right"?. Fran said, "right".

Penelope only got to rest a few seconds before the final contraction hit, Penelope pushed and pushed and didn't stop until she heard the cries of the baby as it filled the room. She collapsed against the pillows and with tears streaming down her cheeks she said, "is the baby okay, is the baby okay"?, Fran smiled as she cleaned the baby off a little and said, "he's just fine mommy, he's just fine"."

Derek said, "he did you say he"?, Fran said, "I did, congratulations mommy and daddy he's beautiful" as she handed the baby over to his mommy". Penelope kissed his chubby little cheek and said, "look at what we did hotstuff, he's perfect", Derek kissed her gently on the lips and then kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "hi there buddy I'm your daddy and this beautiful woman holding you is your mommy and we both love you so much".

Fran said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she looked up at her mother in law and said, "I feel another contraction hitting", Derek said, "that can't be". He looked at his mom and said, "it can't be can it"?. Fran said, "Spencer take the baby it looks like surprise baby number 2 is getting ready to make his or her entrance" as Reid took baby boy Morgan out of Penelopes hands just as another contraction hit.


	30. Chapter 30

Undying Love-Ch 30

Reid took a picture of baby boy Morgan and sent it along with a text saying, "BABY BOY MORGAN", he then attached a note letting them know that Penelope was in thIe process of giving birth to baby number 2. Penelope grabbed Dereks hand and screamed as another big contraction hit.

Derek said, "you're doing so good baby girl so good", she squeezed his hand and pushed and pushed until Fran said, "good job Penelope, the head is out". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I love you hotstuffffffff" and then she started pushing again and the next sound she heard was the cries of the other baby.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "the baby, how's the baby"?, Fran cleaned this baby off and said, "she's perfect, just like her big brother", she then cut the cord and after cleaning the baby up wrapped her in a towel and handed her to Penelope. Reid smiled as he snapped a picture of Penelope, Derek and baby girl Morgan.

He pulled his cell back out and snapped a closeup of the baby and sent a group text saying, "BABY GIRL MORGAN", he then walked over and picked up the other baby and walked him over and handed him to Derek. Derek smiled and said, "I still can't believe this, we have twins".

Penelope looked from the little girl in her arms to the little boy in Dereks and said, "believe it handsome because ready or not they are definitely here", Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you mommy". Penelope grinned and said, "and I love you daddy, so so much" as their attention then went back to the babies in their arms.

They heard a light knock on the door and Fran said, "you up for company"?. Derek looked at Penelope and she smiled and said, "sure let them in" as Fran walked across the room to open the door. As they stepped inside and walked over to Penelopes bedside the room filled with everybody saying, "awwwww" as they saw the 4 of them on the bed.

Derek said, "what do you guys think"?. Dave smiled and said, "you're a lucky man", Derek looked at his bride and then two the twins in their arms and said, "that I am Dave, that I am". JJ and Emily were all smiles as they stepped forward, JJ said, "ohhhh they are both gorgeous" and Emily nodded her head in agreement.

Hotch said, "how are you feeling Garcia"?. she said, "exhausted bossman but so so happy", Hotch grinned and said, "they are both beautiful babies, just like their momma" causing Penelope and Derek to smile as Penelope said, "thank you Hotch" as he walked closer to get a better view of the twins.

Dave said, "you know what this means right"?, Derek said, "what'?, Dave said, "you need to get more of everything, you're gonna need 2 carseats, 2 cribs, well 2 of everything". Penelope said, "I guess we don't have a shortage of babysitters either do we"? everybody nodded their heads and Dave said, "I'm sure that's obvious" and everybody laughed.

Fran said, "the medics should be here any time so we need to get the babies cleaned up a little so that when they get here you three can head right on out". Derek kissed his wifes lips and said, "thank you", she said, "what for"?. he said, "for making me a daddy", she said, "thank you to for making me a mommy" and he winked at her as he leaned in and claimed her lips with another kiss.

In the distance Fran could hear the sound of sirens, she said, "somebody needs to go down and let the medics in", Reid said, "I'll do it", as he headed to the door Derek said, "thanks pretty boy, thanks for everything you did". Reid smiled and said, "you're very welcome and congratulations, they're both gorgeous" as he disappeared out of the room and headed down the stairs to let the medics inside.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	31. Chapter 31

Undying Love-Ch 31

Epilogue

A couple of hours later Penelope and Derek were in her hospital room holding their twins, Derek grinned and said, "she looks like you, she's perfection, pure perfection". Penelope said, "and he is your mini me for sure, he's so handsome just like his daddy", Derek said, "awwww thank you baby girl" as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

Derek said, "you know what Dave said earlier is true, we're going to need more of everything, especially clothes, diapers, carseats, boy oh boy we're gonna have our hands full". Penelope laughed and said, "that we are my love but you know what"?, he said, "what goddess"? she said, "I wouldn't have it any other way", he winked and said, "me either baby girl, me either".

They looked up at the door as they saw Hotch, he said, "you guys up for some visitors"?, Penelope said, "we sure are you guys get on in here" and they were all smiles as they stepped into the room. Fran said, "how are you feeling honey, you must be exhausted from your long day"?, Penelope said, "I'm totally worn out but I'm so happy and I owe that to you, to you and boy wonder".

Fran put her hand on Penelope and said, "I'm just glad that I was there and could help", Reid said, "me to Garcia, you're like a sister to me and I love you and being able to help bring these two little miracles into the world meant the world to me". Fran nodded her head and said, "to me to, to me to".

Dave stepped forward and said, "soooooooo have you decided on names for my grandchildren yet"?, Derek smiled and said, "that we have Dave" as he looked around the room. Penelope looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold her"?. Fran said, "I would love to" as Penelope gently put the baby into her arms.

As she looked at the baby she said, "what's your name princess"?, Penelope said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Hannah Francine Morgan", Fran looked up and said, "ohhhh hone don't know what to say". Penelope said, "I'm just glad that you are here and you get to watch her grow up along with us".

Fran said, "me to sweetheart, me to", JJ said, "and what about baby boy Morgan, what's his name"?, Derek smiled and said, "we would like for the two of you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan". Reid said, "Morgan I" and Derek said, "Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother in the world and if it weren't for you and ma these two little angels wouldn't be here right now".

Reid smiled and said, "they're both going to be Dr. Who freaks just like me and I'll teach them chess and magic and", Derek grinned and rested his head against Penelopes. He sighed happily and said, "why don't you get some rest", she said, "I will later but right now I want to enjoy our family".

Derek grinned and said, "me to baby girl, me to" and as they looked around the room they saw a group of people that had love written all over their faces and not a normal love but an undying love. Derek wrapped his arm around his tired wife and kissed her lips and said, "I love you" she winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome, now and forever".

They glanced back at their family and smiled knowing that in the room was without a doubt some of the best people in the world and they were truly truly blessed.

THE END


End file.
